


Manip: your love is my truth

by Kayryn



Category: Holby City
Genre: F/F, Fanart, Manip, manips for donations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:01:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27487729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kayryn/pseuds/Kayryn
Summary: Manip. Bernie and Serena, reunited once more, and this time for good.(Second of my Sober for October manips.)
Relationships: Serena Campbell/Bernie Wolfe
Comments: 6
Kudos: 49





	1. Manip

**Author's Note:**

> Do not repost, use in edits, send to the cast etc. If you wish to use my manips for anything other than personal wallpapers or icons, please contact me first.


	2. wallpaper




End file.
